


Se busca: Felicidad

by RoTLunatik



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, M/M, orfanato catolico, teen junkrat, teen roadhog
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Es la ultima oportunidad para Mako, si no se comporta en este orfanato, sera llevado a una correccional pero... ¿Que puede hacer si un cierto rubio solo quiere buscarle pelea? ¿Y porque no puede dejar de seguirle, incluso cuando eso significa un intento de fuga?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace un tiempo queria escribir algo de estos dos, espero terminar esto a corto plazo.

-¡Hey tú!.... Si te hablo a ti, bola de manteca....-

 _No voltees Mako, no voltees.... Recuerda lo que paso en el último orfanato, es tu última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, o esta vez serás mandado a un reformatorio._ Pensó el chico más grande.

¿Pero cómo podía mantenerse fuera de problemas, si los problemas parecían venir a él como si de un imán se tratase?

-¿Que pasa Gordo, no puedes hablar o tanta grasa por fin afecto tu cerebro?- Un chico rubio, andrajoso, bastante alto, no tan alto como el, pero aun así más alto que el promedio, parecía llevar días con solo la intención de provocarle.

Dos chicos tras el reían cada vez que el rubio decía una tonta broma dirigida a su peso. Mientras que el resto de sus compañeros que se detenían en el patio a hacer algún deporte o solo platicar, escuchaban toda la conmoción. Entre los susurros que Mako alcanzo a escuchar, se oían chicas diciendo lo tonto que era el rubio por molestar a un tipo tan grande y espeluznante como él.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra "Espeluznante" pensó el adolescente. Desde que había llegado a la pubertad, Mako había crecido más que el promedio, tanto de ancho como de alto, su cara comúnmente seria y de pocos amigos alejaban a todos a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo atraía a chicos como estos.

Mako volteo hasta donde estaba el chico rubio que aun esperaba una respuesta, no lo había visto bien hasta ahora, estaba hecho un lio, piel llena de hollín y demás suciedades, ropa andrajosa y con parches, probablemente dos o tres tallas más grande por sobre su escuálido cuerpo, no tenía una pierna, en cambio tenía una prótesis maltratada y con rallones, pero a él no parecía importarle, ya que caminaba muy normalmente. Mako supuso que este chico era el que mandaba en este orfanato, y al sentir que representaba una amenaza debido a su mayor tamaño, quería desafiarle enfrente de todos, y demostrar quien mandaba.

 _Pobre tonto... si tan solo supiera lo que soy capaz de hacer pensaría dos veces antes de meterse conmigo._ Pensó.

-¡Jamison, Mako!.... ¡Vengan aquí en este instante!....- La voz chillona de la Madre del orfanato, provoco que todo los presentes dieran un paso hacia atrás saltando en su lugar.

-ooohh usted no se meta, vieja bruja.... - dijo el adolecente más delgado, sin importar que hablaba con la autoridad del lugar.

La monja no espero ni dos segundos a que los adolescentes pudieran reaccionar, y camino en dirección suya, sin inmutarse por el tamaño de ambos, golpeo en el hombro a cada uno con una regla de gran tamaño. -No voy a aguantar más de ti Jamison, y tu Mako.... eres nuevo pero estoy plenamente consciente de que esta es tu última oportunidad....-

Mako solo asintió, resignado a pesar de que él no había comenzado con este altercado. Jamison por su parte estaba aún en su actitud de chico rebelde.

-Nadie le está diciendo que me aguante vieja bruja... Usted es la que me trajo de vuelta en primer lugar...- Era cierto, pensó Mako, había escuchado que hace una semana atrás, el rubio había intentado escaparse del orfanato, pero la policía le encontró, y a petición de La Madre María, el chico había vuelto aquí.

La mujer furiosa, decidió no seguir más el juego del adolescente, y llevar a ambos a detención... O a algo parecido a detención, pensó Mako.

Había estado en muchos orfanatos, pero ninguno como este, había escuchado que los orfanatos o escuelas católicas eran horribles pero esto era la exageración. La forma en la que apilaban literas viejas y oxidadas donde dormían, si es que tenían una, muchos solo se apilaban en el suelo, o la comida espantosa, o la falta de comida en general si tenías mal comportamiento, No había un día en que no presenciara una pelea entre los huérfanos, no había mucha organización entre los huérfanos así que niños y adolescentes se topaban regularmente, algo nada bueno para los más pequeños, Mako no sabía cómo esto podía ser remotamente legal.

-Mako, detención de 5 horas... Lo mismo para ti Jamison...- Lo último que el chico escucho fue el golpe de la puerta frente a él, cerrándose con llave por fuera.

La habitación era solo un poco más grande que un armario cualquiera, lo suficientemente pequeño para sentirse claustrofóbico pero tan grande como para dar unos pasos, media vuelta, volver a caminar y así sucesivamente, caminando en círculos para pasar el tiempo. Pensó en sentarse, pero lo reconsidero, porque a pesar de no ver casi nada, sabía que el piso debía estar sucio y repleto de cucarachos.

-No creas que te salvaste de lo que te espera gordo... acabaremos esto después...- La voz del otro chico se escuchó al otro lado de la pared, apenas unos minutos después que la monja se fuera.

Mako suspiro, al parecer el chico no se daría por vencido, pero no le daría por su lado, no caería en sus provocaciones.

Jamison por su parte, cayo rápidamente en el aburrimiento, había estado en "El hoyo" muchas veces antes, era prácticamente su hogar. A diferencia de Mako, al ser más delgado la habitación no le parecía tan pequeña, no hacia frio ni calor, así que no le parecía realmente desagradable, si, estaba algo sucio, pero para Jamison la suciedad era su segunda piel.

Lo único que le parecía realmente molesto del lugar era lo propenso que era a aburrirse aquí. Normalmente cuando era encerrado uno de sus amigos o "seguidores" era encarcelado a un lado, y fácilmente podía charlar para pasar el rato. Pero en este momento estaba salo.... bueno exceptuando a la bola de manteca.

-¡Estas escuchando gordo!- grito, mientras pateaba la pared que los separaba.

Mako pudo sentir como la pared entre ellos retumbaba, pero el sonido que hiso, provoco que ambos pararan en seco.

-... ¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo el rubio, dejando su ira de lado.

Mako asintió, pero al recordar que el otro no podía verle, finalmente hablo. -...Si.... hazlo de nuevo...-

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a patear de nuevo el mismo lugar. Se escuchaba como un fragmento de la pared se moviera, incluso pudo sentirlo en su pie.

Ambos sabían que este viejo edificio estaba hecho como una cárcel, paredes de cemento, grises y aburridas por todos lados, pero cuando Jamison pateaba ese lugar, podía escucharse, como si fuera un bloque separada del resto de la pared.

-Ese bloque esta suelto...- El rubio se arrodillo al piso rápidamente, y con sus manos trato de empujar el bloque en dirección a Mako, pero por más que sus rodillas patinaban en el sucio suelo, sus delgados brazos no eran nada contra ese enorme trozo de concreto. -¡Mierda!.... juro que sentí como se balanceaba cuando lo patee...-

Mako podía escuchar como el rubio se volvía a poner de pie y trataba de patear el bloque nuevamente. -Harás que todo se derrumbe sobre nosotros...¿Porque quieres mover eso de todos modos?- Le advirtió.

-Tu calla, bola de manteca...- respondió con sus voz agitada por el esfuerzo físico. -¿Que no tienes curiosidad?-

-¿Curiosidad?-

-Si idiota.... curiosidad... ¿Porque este bloque está separado del resto?... Esto es pared de concreto... esto no tiene por qué separarse, a menos que alguien lo allá hecho a propósito...- Después de otra patada más en una de las esquinas del bloque, el rubio pudo sentir como se había movido medio centímetro en dirección a Mako. -¡Sí!... vez te lo dije... no estaba loco, esto se mueve...-

En este punto, Mako ya se había arrodillado, y mientras palpaba la pared pudo sentir el lugar donde el bloque comenzaba a salir. -Es... verdad....-

-¿Lo sientes?... bien... intenta jalarlo de tu lado... seguro no será difícil con tus enormes manos de orangután...-

Mako dejo salir un gruñido ante la burla, reconsiderando lo que estaba haciendo. -¿Qué esperas encontrar?... podría ser donde repararon una tubería, o un defecto en el edificio... ¿Por qué tanta emoción por esta tontería?-

-Tss.... ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?... si no quieres ayudar, bien... lo hare yo solo... ¿Quién sabe?... talvez aquí es donde la Madre María esconde los cadáveres de los niños que tortura...- Mako podía oír el tono de burla del rubio, como si tratara de asustarlo. -O talvez los niños de generaciones pasadas, trabajaban en un túnel subterráneo para escapar de este lugar...-

-Estamos en el segundo piso... y dudo que esta pared sea tan gruesa como para que haya un túnel, o un cadáver...-

-¿Siempre eres así de aguafiestas?...- Con otro gemido de cansancio, Jamison volvió a empujar la otra esquina del bloque, logrando que se moviera un centímetro más. -uff... ¿Vez gordo?, no necesitaba tu ayuda...-

El chico más grande, finalmente suspiro, sabía que tenían aún más de cuatro horas aquí dentro, si el rubio iba a estar con esto todo el día, ¿Porque no ayudarle?.  -Bien... voy a jalar...- puso la punta de sus dedos a cada lado del bloque, sobresalía tan poco que apenas le daba un centímetro de agarre con sus gruesos dedos. -A las tres.... empuja...-

Jamison dio un sonido de afirmación del otro lado, y comenzó a contar, a las tres ambos empujaron y jalaron con todas sus fuerzas. -Sí, ¡está funcionando!- grito el rubio cuando sintió que el bloque se movía con más facilidad ahora que ambos ayudaban.

Una vez que el bloque sobresalió más de cinco centímetros de la pared, le fue más fácil de sostener, y pudo jalarlo con facilidad, del otro lado Jamison ya había dejado de empujar para no caer de cara hacia adelante, no lo necesitaba, Mako era tan fuerte para mover ese bloque solo, mentiría si decía que no le sorprendía. -Sigue, sigue, solo un poco más...-

Cuando el bloque salió de la pared dejo un hoyo lo suficientemente grande como para verse el uno al otro a través, bueno solo podían ver las rodillas del otro debido a lo bajo que se encontraba, ambos habían ambientado tanto sus vistas después de estar casi una hora ahí dentro, que la poca luz que se filtraba a sus prisiones eran suficiente para verse entre sí.

Ahora sin ese bloque separándoles, se escuchaban mejor que antes, aunque ahora solo podían oír las respiraciones agitadas del otro. -¿Vez algo?- dijo finalmente el rubio.

-No... Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo.- Mako estaba cansado, su fuerza era descomunal pero nunca había sido del tipo de resistencia, tenía calor y el literalmente sudaba como un cerdo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás sentándose en el piso, cuando escucho el descender de un cuerpo y volteo la mirada hacia el hoyo. -¿Qué crees que haces?-

El pelo rubio y lleno de ceniza, junto con los brazos de Jamison pasaba por el estrecho hoyo que había dejado la falta de ese bloque. -Nghh... ¿Qué crees que hago?.... Jálame... creo que me atore...- mentiría si decía que el rubio no se veía como un tonto moviendo sus brazos completamente atorado por sus hombros.

-Eres un idiota...- Idiota o no, Mako no lo pensó dos veces para sostener las manos del otro y jalarlo a su lado de la pared.

-Auch... auch... auch.... Con más fuerza... una vez pasen mis hombros, el resto será más fácil...- el rubio movía sus hombros, algo le calaba sobre su espalda, algo que no parecía piedra, talvez era eso lo que no le dejaba pasar por el hoyo.

-Repito... eres un idiota... te quedaras atorado ahí, y la Madre María te matara cuando llegue...- dijo el adolescente más grande que nunca dejo de jalar en ningún momento, aunque temía que de un momento a otro le sacaría un brazo al rubio.

-Pfff.... No le temo a esa anciana... AUCH!- Con un último jalón, los hombros y pecho del chico salió del hoyo, Mako soltó sus manos para que este pudiera sostenerse y sacar el resto de su cuerpo hasta estar en el mismo estrecho cuarto con él. Vaya que se sentía todo mil veces más estrecho cuando estaban juntos. -Había algo ahí...- Jamison volteo sobre su hombro para ver el hoyo nuevamente.

-¿uh? ¿Algo como que?...-

-No lose idiota... eso es lo que voy a ver...- Con sus manos con manoplas comenzó a rascar el concreto de la parte superior del hoyo donde sobresalía un bulto de tela.

Mako miraba sobre el hombro del rubio, ambos en un extraño silencio, se podía notar que ambos estaban tensos preguntándose que había ahí, pronto se les vinieron a la mente las suposiciones anteriores de Jamison sobre los cadáveres de niños.

 _Pero eso es imposible, eso solo pasa en las películas ¿No?_ Pensó el mayor.

Jamison jalo el pedazo de tela, y de entre el concreto terroso salió una bolsa deportiva, como las que la gente usa para llevar su ropa cuando va al gimnasio, ambos suspiraron un poco apenas vieron la bolsa, porque aunque era notorio que llevaba algo dentro, no era nada pesado, así que no podía ser un cadáver.

-Te lo dije... sabía que nadie haría un hoyo en la pared por nada...- En su emoción al rubio se le dificultaba abrir la bolsa, pero cuando dejo de luchar con el cierre, ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver su interior con la poca luz que se filtraba del exterior.

Ambos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Siete, talvez ocho fajos gordos de billetes de alta denominación. Si bien no era el tesoro del siglo, ninguno de los dos había visto tanto dinero junto en su vida.

-Esto... ¡Esto debe ser una broma!... ¡MIERDA! ¡SUPER REQUETE CONTRA MIERDA!- A pesar de las malas palabras del rubio, cada una de ellas fue dicha con más alegría que la anterior. -¡SOY RICO!-

Incluso bajo el shock inicial, Mako estaba lo suficientemente lucido para corregir al otro. -"Somos".... Somos ricos....- corrigió.

-Pfff... Fue mi idea mover ese bloque...-

-Pero nunca lo hubieras movido de no ser por mí...-

-Pero nunca hubiéramos visto la bolsa, si no fuera porque pase por ese hoyo...-

-¿Y gracias a quien atravesaste ese hoyo?-

Finalmente, el rubio se dio por vencido, estaba tan feliz de encontrar ese dinero, la mayor cantidad de dinero de la que nunca vera jamás, como para molestarse por pequeñeces. -Bien, bien, bien... No importa que lo dividamos en 50/50, si no podemos sacarlo de aquí sin que la vieja Madre María lo vea...- Por más que no le gustara, si querían salir de ahí con el dinero, debían escondérselo sin que se los vieran, y que mejor que el enorme cuerpo del gordo para eso.

Mako acerco sus enormes manos a la bolsa de billetes, consciente de que el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era el botín de ambos después de todo. -Podemos volver a meter la bolsa donde mismo... solo necesitamos los billetes... no será difícil escondernos el dinero en nuestras ro....-

Mako se quedó a media frase cuando noto las ropas del rubio. Un short parchado, y una camisa sin mangas hecha tirones no eran muy buenas para esconder gruesos fajos de billetes, sobre todo con el delgado cuerpo de Jamison, cualquier bulto seria rápidamente notado por la Madre María.

-Bien... podría esconderlo todo yo... seguro a mí no se me notara.- A diferencia de Jamison, Mako era grande y voluminoso, llevaba una sudadera con capucha y gruesos pantalones caqui con bolsas en los costados.

-¿Y cómo sé que no te robaras mi parte?...- Jamison se cruzó de brazos, él sabía que había tratado de buscar pleito a Mako tan solo un par de horas antes.

-Tendrás que confiar en mi....- Mako se retractó de lo que había dicho apenas la frase salió de su boca, la expresión de incredulidad en la cara del rubio le decía todo. -Bien... a mí tampoco me conviene tenerte en mi contra...si te robara el dinero podrías soltar la sopa con la Madre María... así que para conveniencia de ambos, debemos trabajar juntos...-

Esta segunda razón pareció convencerle más al rubio, quien se puso de pie tomando los fajos de billetes con él. -Ponte de pie...-

Mako no pregunto nada, y se puso de pie, sentía la mirada del rubio sobre si, la poca luz que se filtraba de las rendijas de la puerta hacia brillar sus ojos en la oscuridad. Le miraba de arriba a abajo estudiándolo, hasta que se acercó y metió un fajo de billetes en cada bolsa de los costados de sus pantalones.

-Si pongo más de uno en cada bolsa, podía notarse el bulto...- dijo mientras acomodaba sus pantalones para hacerlos ver menos abultados. Había 2 fajos de billetes escondidos, ahora debía esconder 6 más.

Jamison le dio otra mirada y metió dos fajos más en la bolsa delantera de su sudadera, por primera vez en su vida agradecía tener una barriga tan grande, nadie notaria dos bultos más ahí.

 -¿Tienes bolsas traseras?- pregunto el rubio, mientras caminaba a su alrededor, debido al tamaño reducido de la habitación era casi imposible que pasara por su lado sin que se rosaran entre sí.

Mako asintió y levanto un poco su sudadera por detrás, mostrando las bolsas traseras de su pantalón. Jamison no dudo dos veces y metió un fajo de billetes en cada bolsa trasera, Mako trato pero por más que quiso no pudo ignorar el tacto del otro en su trasero.

-Acabo de hacer tus sueños realidad... ahora tienes trasero...- dijo bromeando el rubio, al notar como los billetes abultaban su trasero, por suerte su larga sudadera ayudaría a disimularlo.

-Si claro.... no es como si lo necesitara...- dijo Mako en un leve intento de continuar la broma.

-Tienes razón...- por un segundo casi se pudo sentir como un cumplido así que agrego. -...No necesitas ayuda... Tienes trasero de elefante- tosió un poco en su puño, notando lo poco convincente que había sonado. -Faltan dos fajos de dinero más... ¿tienes más bolsas?-

Mako negó con la cabeza, tanteándose a sí mismo, buscando algún lugar donde ponerse ese dinero, pero con los 6 fajos que escondía ya se sentía muy obvio.

Jamison se miró a sí mismo. -Supongo que talvez podría esconder un fajo en mí mismo si lo parto a la mitad... pero no sé si pueda esconder los dos...-

Mientras el rubio, sacaba el fajo de billetes de la liga que lo mantenía unido, Mako miro el otro fajo de billetes, intentando escondérselo en sí mismo, en su pecho, en su cinturón, todos eran lugares muy obvios a la vista. Cuando el Jamison, finalmente escondió medio fajo de billetes en cada uno de sus bolsillos, Mako había escondido el suyo también.

-¡Pero qué Demonios Compañero!- Jamison cayó en carcajadas cuando noto el bulto en los pantalones del chico más grande.

-¿Qué?.... ¿Demasiado obvio?- rio levemente, acomodando los billetes que yacían en su entrepierna.

-No... No...- tomo aire para calmar su risa.-De hecho... creo que es buena idea... La Madre María es monja, de seguro no te revisaría ahí... De hecho, dile que en tu solitario castigo, tenías que "Jalar el gallo" te hará decir 50 aves marías pero no te preguntara más...- dijo nuevamente cayendo entre risas-

-Y me lo dices por... ¿Experiencia?- Mako llevaba una sonrisa también, pero tenía cierto sentido, además a estas alturas en que otra parte podía esconder ese dinero.

Jamison estaba por responder nuevamente cuando escucha unos pasos fuera de las habitaciones de castigo, todos los alumnos parecían estar corriendo por todos lados, siendo perseguidos por la Madre María a sus posiciones.

-¡EL INSPECTOR!- dijo Jamison, poniéndose de rodillas para entrar nuevamente al hoyo en la pared, pero antes de entrar fue detenido por una enorme mano en su hombro.

-¿El qué?-

-¡El inspector idiota!... La Madre María, siempre nos hace actuar como niños bien portados para que los inspectores, no sepan lo "Mala muerte" que es este lugar. Los inspectores hacen conteo de los huérfanos....- vuelve a meter su cabeza al hoyo cuando termina de hablar. -Eso quiere decir que la madre María vendrá a sacarnos antes, rápido ayúdame a ir a mi lado.-

Mako veía como el rubio comenzaba a batallar, a pesar de que sin el dinero ahí era menos apretado aún era difícil que atravesara sin ayuda. -Pon tus manos en el piso y empújate hacia adelante, yo te empujare por acá.-

Debido a que solo la parte inferior de Jamison estaba de su lado, Mako no encontraba un lugar adecuado para poner sus manos, finalmente por el miedo de ser descubiertos, aleja todo pudor y empuja el delgado cuerpo poniendo sus grandes manos directo en el trasero del rubio.

Jamison no tuvo ni tiempo de decir nada al respecto, ya que el empujón fue suficiente para atravesar el hoyo, Mako se apresuró para poner el bloque en su lugar y ambos se acomodaron fingiendo que nada había pasado. Y como si de suerte se tratara, solo unos minutos después la madre María les libero a ambos para unirse con los demás huérfanos en la sala principal, con la promesa de reprenderlos el doble el día siguiente.

-¡Hey Junkrat!- Uno de los seguidores del rubio venia corriendo, solo para ponerse junto a él en la fila donde el supervisor los tenia para tomar asistencia.

 _¿Junkrat?_ Pensó Mako, el había escuchado a la madre María llamarle Jamison, _¿Junkrat será el apodo que le dan en el orfanato?_

-A partir de hoy, cambiaras de cama con el mantecas...- dijo directo y sin rodeos el rubio, volteando a ver a Mako.

-¿Cambiar con quién?... Pero Junkrat pensé que lo odiabas...-

-¡Que cambiaras de cama con el dije!... Él es parte de la pandilla ahora... ¿Entendido?-

El chico dio un vistazo a Mako nuevamente, y suspiro asintiendo.

 

* * *

 

 

-No tenías que hacer eso.-

Esa noche, Mako había descubierto que Jamison, le gustaba dormir en la litera de arriba, lo cual estaba bien, porque estaba seguro que estas endebles literas no soportarían su peso si el dormía arriba.

-No lo hice por ti... quería tenerte cerca para que no te robaras el.... El "Ya sabes que"....- Jamison miro por ambos lados, para estar seguro que todos dormían y nadie escucharía su plática.

-Ya te dije, que no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos traicionar al otro.- Mako se sentó en la cama convencido de que no podría dormir en corto plazo.

Jamison por su parte asomo su cabeza por la cama de arriba, colgando frente a la cara del chico bajo el. -Hablando de eso... estuve pensado...- movió su dedo señalándole que se acercara, Mako hiso esto estando a centímetros de su cara, no negaría que se sentía extrañamente parecido a esa película del Hombre araña. -...Creo que tengo un buen plan de como escapar de aquí...- susurro.

-¿eh?... ¿Escapar?- repitió Mako -¿Porque querría escapar?.... Cumpliré los 18 en menos de un año, no me arriesgare a que me manden a un reformatorio-

-¡Pero yo tengo 15!... no esperare tres años más para salir de aquí... además... ¿Cómo esperas esconder todo este dinero aquí durante un año entero?...- Al notar que estaba subiendo la voz, se tapó la boca por un segundo, y bajo de su cama superior para sentarse junto a Mako en su cama.

 _¿15 años?... Era 3 años mayor que él_. Pensó Mako.-Mira... yo solo quiero que entiendas que una llamada de atención mas, y me mandaran a un reformatorio... ¿Reformatorio entiendes? Estaré ahí un año, y podría ser mandado a una prisión de verdad...-

-¡Pero no seremos atrapados!- volvió a taparse la boca para no despertar a nadie más. -Mira... la última vez que me escape, me descubrieron solo porque me vieron corriendo en los alrededores en mi intento de alejarme de aquí... pero ahora que tenemos dinero, solo basta con que salgamos, y cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos, ya estaremos en Taxi camino a quien sabe dónde...- El rubio saca algo de dinero de sus shorts para mostrar su punto. -Con esto Mako.... con esto podemos empezar nuevas vidas....-

Mako se tensó en el lugar donde estaba sentado, él le había llamado "Mako". No Mantecas, ni Gordo. Le había llamado por su nombre.

-Yo... yo...- suspiro -Yo, quiero escuchar tu plan primero, convénceme de que tu plan nos asegura escapar de aquí, Jamison.-

El rubio sonrió, sabía que no le defraudaría. -Jamie... Nadie me dice Jamison, y Junkrat es para intimidación... así que dime Jamie-

-¿Si Junkrat es para la intimidación, Jamie para qué es?- dijo, creyendo saber ya la respuesta.

Jamie sonrió. -Para los amigos...-


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Jamie había ignorado a todos sus seguidores para estar con Mako, incluso si se rumorearon cosas respecto a eso, a ninguno de los dos les importo, estarían lejos de este horrible orfanato para cuando comenzaran las burlas. Ambos chicos caminaban por el patio, como si deambularan sin rumbo alguno, nadie pensaría que en realidad tanteaban el terreno para un escape.

 

-¿Cómo lo hiciste la última vez?- el chico más grande se recargo contra uno de los muros, el orfanato estaba rodeado por un muro de 3 metros, con cables de púas que lo hacían extenderse medio metro más, si ya era imposible escalarlo debido a lo liso del cemento, llegar a lo más alto era imposible sin terminar enredado en las púas.

 

-¿Hice que?- Jamie camino alrededor de su amigo, recargándose en el muro junto a él.

 

-Escaparte... todos conocen la historia, pero nadie sabe cómo lo hiciste realmente... ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar las bardas?-

 

El rubio rio, recordaba el acontecimiento, ni el padre Mateo, ni la madre superiora había logrado hacerle hablar, por lo que nadie excepto el mismo sabía que había pasado realmente esa noche. -Los tontos guardias buscaron todo el día, y nunca vieron ni la más mínima señal de un escape.-

 

-Según supe solo te empezaron a buscar cuando no estabas en tu cama esa noche...-

 

-Los idiotas creían que solo estaba escondido por algún lado, no supieron que me escape hasta que unas personas llamaron a la policía cuando vieron un chico andrajoso merodear por sus patios. Es el problema de estar en medio de este pueblucho desértico, cualquiera que nos vea en los alrededores sospechara que somos de aquí...- se separó del muro, para ver a lo lejos imaginando lo que había fuera de ahí. -Es por eso que con este dinero tomaremos el primer taxi que veamos y...-

 

-...Saldremos de este mugroso pueblucho para siempre blah blah blah...- dijo recitando perfectamente palabra por palabra de memoria.

 

En vez de molestarse como normalmente haría, Jamie sonrió en complicidad y se acercó a susurrarle al chico más grande. -¿Quieres que te muestre mi lugar secreto?-

 

-Okay, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo con cierto tajo de asco.

 

-Tomare eso como un si…- Jamie le empujo unos pasos, hasta que Mako empezó a caminar por su cuenta, y empezó a seguir a su compañero, caminaban lo más disimuladamente posible, hasta que de a poco se perdían entre los demás huérfanos, tratando de parar en ciertos lugares para no llamar la atención, después de caminar tras un par de cobertizos donde los intendentes guardaban escobas, palas y rastrillos, Jamison movió un dedo invitando a su amigo a seguirle tras el cobertizo.

 

Mako no veía nada interesante en un principio, una podadora oxidada aventada como basura, un par de neumáticos ocultos entre mucha maleza, no fue hasta que Jamie movió uno de esos neumáticos cuando lo vio, un hoyo cavado en la tierra, justo por debajo de la barda de concreto sólido, el hoyo tan grande como para que el pudiera pasar, con algo de dificultad, pero sería posible.

 

-Demonios…. ¿Cavaste todo eso solo?- Mako no podía imaginarse como pudo cavar tanto sin ser visto ni una sola vez.

 

-Pff… claro que no, ya estaba hecho…- volvió a cubrir el hoyo, volviendo a dejar todo como estaba, como si nunca se hubiera movido nada antes. –Un día estaba buscando un lugar donde esconder mis cigarrillos, y moví una roca aquí, se desprendió todo, el hoyo era como de una comadreja solo lo agrande un poco-

 

Ambos salieron de detrás del cobertizo, procurando antes mirar a todos lados para que nadie les viera salir de ahí. –Entonces… ¿esperas que huyamos por ahí?-

 

-Exacto…- asintió con orgullo pensando en su infalible plan. –Cuando lo use la última vez, nadie pudo encontrarlo, incluso después de que toda la escuela supiera que me había escapado, ¿Por qué no funcionaría otra vez?-

 

-No sé si tu optimismo es admirable… o simplemente eres un idiota… ¿Sabes al menos si no han mejorado la seguridad tras la barda, desde que te escapaste por primera vez?-

 

Junkrat tomo haciendo en uno de los escalones del edificio, rumbo a la entrada de los dormitorios, esperando que su compañero se sentara cerca para hablar bajo.

 

-Me ofendes compañero… claro que lo se… escucha- El rubio apunto a la puerta principal del orfanato, justo en el único sitio donde la barda podía ser atravesada, el portón principal de las instalaciones. –Antes, solo un guardia vigilaba por el día y otro por la noche… actualmente, hay al menos dos cada turno, siempre con la vista arriba, con linternas, como si esperaran que alguien intentara brincar la barda…- dejo de apuntar a lo alto y bajo su dedo al suelo. –Lo que no saben es que el camino a la libertad, esta abajo, justo por donde te arrastras en la suciedad.-

 

Mako debía admitir que para alguien que reprobaba todas sus materias y siempre lograba estar en problemas con la autoridad, Jamie era alguien bastante listo cuando se lo proponía, a pesar de tener muchas dudas al respecto cada vez que el rubio hablaba con tal determinación a la hora de explicar su plan, lograba llenarlo de renovado optimismo.

 

-Bien… si tienes todo planeado ya… ¿Cuándo planeas llevarlo a cabo Einstein?-

 

Jamie sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta. –Esta misma noche…-

 

Mako se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche Mako se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, Jamie se preguntaba cómo alguien que parecía tan grande y temible podía temblar como si estuviera echo de gelatina.

 

Cuando el reloj dio la 1:00am en punto, el plan tomo su curso. Esa misma tarde Mako había tomado unas mantas de las literas y como pudo armo unos morrales de mano, pocos sabrían pero el chico más grande era todo un as para la costura. En dichos morrales “Que si me permiten decirlo parecía toda una artesanía digna de cualquier feria de pueblo” pensó. Guardaron todo lo esencial, al ser huérfanos no tenían demasiadas posesiones, pero algo era mejor que nada. Un par de prendas de ropa, y un par de almuerzos y botellas de agua (Tomados extra de la cafetería) Y unos cachivaches más. Los guardaron bajo la litera, y esa noche, ambos durmieron con zapatos y sudaderas puestas.

 

-Mako… Mako… debo ir al baño- dijo el rubio bajando de la litera superior. Esa era la señal para empezar el plan.

 

Jamie camino entre las literas donde todos parecían dormir, el rubio caminaría a la puerta que daba el pasillo, y si todo estaba despejado, le daría una señal a su compañero, rascándose la cabeza.

 

Mako entendió la señal, y se levantó de la cama, tomando ambos morrales y caminando lo más silencioso pero rápido que pudo. Repitieron el mismo proceso varias veces, con cada puerta y pasillo que se topaban, esperando que si se encontraban con alguien, atraparían solo a Jamie, y Mako tendría oportunidad de regresar a las habitaciones con los morrales, y que nunca supieran que intentaron escaparse.

 

Cuando por fin atravesaron la puerta que daba al patio, debían estar completamente seguros de que ningún guardia apuntaba su linterna a su dirección, ya que solo tendrían una oportunidad. Y aunque Jamie usaba una prótesis, y era bastante sigiloso, al pensarlo detenidamente, ninguno de los dos era lo bastante rápido.

 

-Iré yo primero ¿okay?- dijo el rubio preparándose para correr cuando el otro le detiene del hombro.

 

-¿No sería mejor correr los dos?-

 

-Sera más fácil que nos vean si vamos ambos, además, haríamos más ruido.-

 

-Pero si pasas tú, y esperamos hasta que pueda pasar yo, tardaremos más… debemos hacerlo rápido.-

 

-Tardaremos más si seguimos aquí discutiendo.- Llámese la adrenalina o simplemente la pseudo amistad que habían forjado esos pocos días, Jamie finalmente asintió, movió sus dedos hasta contar a tres y ambos corrieron hasta estar detrás del cobertizo, donde finalmente pudieron dejar salir sus agitadas respiraciones.

 

-Mueve la llanta…- dijo el rubio quitándole los morrales de la mano a su compañero. –Tirare los morrales frente a mí, pasare yo primero y después te ayudare a salir.-

 

-¿Cómo sé que no me dejaras aquí, una vez estés fuera?- dijo Mako desconfiado, pero aun así moviendo la llanta.

 

Por un momento el joven más grande creyó ver una pisca de tristeza en los ojos del más chico, como si estuviera ofendido. –Sigues teniendo contigo la mayoría del dinero ¿No?- Jamie no espero una respuesta y empujo los morrales por el hoyo, empujándolos más conforme atravesaba, para él era fácil atravesarlo hasta que Mako solo vio la punta de sus pies y luego nada. –Anda sigues… no tenemos mucho tiempo- susurro apenas audible.

 

Mako asintió a pesar de que el otro no podía verle, y empezó a gatear por el hoyo, totalmente pecho al piso, justo cuando creía que estaba atorado un par de manos más pequeñas sujetaron las suyas y lo jalaron hacia el exterior, podía sentir rocas raspar su vientre, y la tierra se levantaba a su cara, pero con las ayuda de sus piernas y los constantes jaloneos de su compañero, finalmente yacía en manos y rodillas al otro lado de la barda.

Después de un par de respiraciones cansadas, ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras Mako se ponía de pie, y sin decirse ni una sola palabra, ambos corrieron como si no hubiera mañana. Nuevamente no podían decir si era la adrenalina, la alegría, el miedo, o simplemente esa pisca de libertad, pero ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, entre la maleza, los pocos arboles desérticos en los alrededores, no podían ver absolutamente nada a estas horas de la noche, más que algunas luces de los autos que pasaban por las largas carreteras del desierto, Jamie aventó el morral de Mako a sus manos, y después de 15 o 20 minutos de correr solo siguiendo la carretera, lo vieron, ala distancia. Un Taxi.

 

No era poco común que pasaran taxis por esta carretera, la zona de mala muerte estaba por aquí, una parada de camioneros que prostitutas solían frecuentar, y también los Taxistas que las llevaban ahí.

 

Jamie y Mako, volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, mientras se escondían en unos matorrales. ¿Qué deberían hacer?... esto era parte del plan sí. Pero siempre estaba esa pequeña posibilidad de que el Taxista notara algo extraño en este par de jóvenes polvorientos.

 

-Iré yo…- dijo el rubio. –si me llegaran a atrapar solo a mí, al menos no me encontrarían ningún dinero encim-…-

 

-No…- el más grande se puso de pie junto al rubio, interrumpiéndole –Esta vez vamos los dos.-

 

Jamie sintió como algo se le estrujaba el en pecho, era como si el otro no quisiera que siguiera arriesgándose en su nombre. –Muy bien compañero… pero déjame hablar a mi ¿Quieres?- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

 

-No dejaría que fuera de otra forma…- Mako levanto su mano llamando la atención del taxi que venía en dirección a ambos.

 

El Taxista de barba abundante se detuvo de inmediato, y Jamie se acercó a la ventana, preparado para ganar un Oscar por mejor actuación.

 

-Disculpe… ¿Sabe dónde está el Motel más cercano?- dijo el chico tratando de lucir lo más casual posible. –Vengo de visitar a un hermano mío, y no quiero alejarme mucho para pasar la noche- Jamie sabía que una vez en el Motel mas cercano, podrían tomar otro Taxi para alejarse aún más, y de tal manera no lucir tan sospechosos.

 

Al parecer, la historia era plausible, el Taxista dio por sentado que se referían al orfanato que estaba cerca, no era la primera vez que había llevado parejas ahí para adoptar, o padres en libertad condicional que luchaban por recuperar a sus hijos quitados por el estado. Porque, ¿A dónde más podían venir a visitar a alguien a este desierto? –Hay un Motel barato aquí enfrente, por la estación de camioneros… suban- dijo el hombre, haciendo una seña a los jóvenes para que entraran.

 

Solo dios sabe que tan fuerte era el suspiro de alivio que ambos jóvenes retuvieron, cuando por fin subieron a ese taxi rumbo a sus nuevas vidas.


End file.
